The mockingjay goes back to school!
by ChocolateCupcakes1
Summary: what happens when Paylor makes a new district, district 14? Katniss will be way more popular after the rebelion, but will she shy away from fellow students? Fluff, drama, some old and new faces plus much much more!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summery: what happens when Paylor makes a new district, district 14? Will katniss be more popular after the rebellion, or will she shy away from fellow students? Fluff, drama, some old and new faces plus much much more! Sumerys bad :( but story is way better (i hope)

Hey guys! I was reading this amazing fanfic by Shesaysreal, and when I finished reading the 16 chapters I got upset because there wasn't any more :(. So I decided to do my own version, not the same of course!, of it. Seriously, check out Back to School by Shesaysreal, it is legend! (or u could just read mine ;) )

I am so sorry for pinching your amazing idea Shesaysreal, I know I would be so annoyed if it happened to me, but I just couldn't resist!

BTW: finnick, cinna, portia and prim are alive in this story!

Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Colins  
and do not own the hunger games

Chapter 1:

Peeta is kneading dough when I come back from Hunting, and I tiptoe across the kitchen to where he's working. As its a hot summers day, he has no shirt on, revealing his abs, rippling under my gaze.  
"I am so lucky", I think to myself, as I wrap my arms around his waist, surprising him with a peck on the cheek.

After the rebellion, Peeta stayed in the Capitol for a while so they could work on his Hijacking. Luckily they found papers in Snows office on the strategies, effects and cures of Hijacking. While he was gone I realised was lost without him, empty like a person without their soul. I sat on the sofa, staring out of the window for god-knows-how-long, eating only the broth Sae brought round. Peeta's doctor rang occasionally, giving me regular updates on him, whilst checking up on me also. When he told me Peeta would be free of the Hijacking and have all his memories back when he came home, I literally screamed down the phone I was so happy. The day Peeta came back it was like I had suddenly came alive. I ran out of the house, into his open arms, kissing him full on the lips and telling him I loved him so much.

Peeta jumps when I touch him, but soon relaxes when he realises who it is. "I'm back" I say in my best seductive voice, just loud enough to hear over the radio. He laughs, turns round and hugs me, a smile on his face. "I missed you" he whispers into my ear.  
"God Peeta, I've only been gone a few hours" I laugh. He pulls back, and we just stare into each others eyes, Peeta's gorgeous, perfect blue eyes, and I lean in for the kiss, never breaking eye contact until our lips meet... "IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!" The radio screeches out in its annoying, Capitol accent. "a new district has been created by President Paylor. District 14 will be a school, for EVERYONE aged 10 to 20. Everyone who is going will wake up there in the morning. All relevant possessions will be taken with you. You will stay at district 14 until October 26th, when you will have a week off."  
"Doesn't she think the district schools aren't good enough?" I laugh "this is ridiculous"  
"I s'pose she wants to unite the districts and the capitol- treat us as equals, you know. Give us the opportunity to meet and make friends with people from different districts." says Peeta, always the positive thinker.  
"s'pose" I reply "I'm going up to bed, you coming?"  
"yeah I'll just finish this bread. We can have it fresh tommorow." He smiles at me and I make my way upstairs, soon snuggling up to him in the comfort of my bed.

Let me know if I should carry on or not! FREE invisible cupcakes to anyone who REVIEWS! I don't mind constructive criticism but please no nasty stuff, and keep in mind that this is my first ever fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Just wanted to say thanks to red45364, I got my first ever review! :) You don't know how happy this made me x**

To Funnybunny: I'm not sure how often I will update but I will try to do it every weekend? I think this one is slightly longer than the first chapter (I hope so anyway!) :)

If your wondering, I'm going to do the whole story from katniss' POV

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games

Chapter 2:

"Peeta, Peeta run!" I yell, grasping the side of the mattress where Peeta should be. My hands meet a soft but cold sheet, missing Peeta's warmth. I open my eyes and panic.  
"Peeta!" I yell "Peeta, where are you?!"  
"Katniss, it's ok"  
I look around and am met with Annie's unmistakable sea-green eyes. I instantly relax and look around. I seem to be on a top bunk in a room with light blue walls. The bedding and carpet is a deep purple, complementing the blue perfectly. Beside me is the top of a wardrobe, 2 chest of drawers beside that. On the over side of the draws, the room seems to mirror itself. However, on the over bunk I see Johanna slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes. A few metres in front of my bunk is a dark mahogany door, and another one at the side of Johanna's bunk. I groan. I guess I just presumed that they would leave me and Peeta alone, I mean, I've been in 2 hunger games and a rebellion, do I really need to go back to school? I'm 19 for gods sake!

"Annie, do you know where Peeta is?" I say to the girl standing next to my bed.  
"No, I'm sure we will see him and Finnick at breakfast though."  
"Finnick?" I say, confused. I thought Finnick was dead.  
"Oh, didn't you know? Because the mutts were programmed to kill you and only you, they luckily didn't touch Finnick and he was able to shoot them all." Annie says while smiling a mile wide.  
"Oh my gosh that's great Annie!"  
"I know" she replies, theb hesitates a little before saying "has Peeta got over his Tracker Jacker venom?"  
"Yeah, they found papers on it in snows desk..." I trail of.

Just then, a girl with long, wavy black hair walks through what I suppose is the bathroom, wearing black skinny jeans and a cropped blue top, showing of her perfectly flat belly.  
" Oh my god, i-is that really you? Katniss Everdeen?" she stutters.  
I open my mouth to snap a reply but Johanna gets there first.  
"Yes it is, now shut up and get used it brainless." I smile at Jo in thanks, even though I didn't like her when I met her, she's really grown on me.  
"I-I," she looks shocked, then glares at Johanna before walking over to stand beside Annie and introducing herself.  
"I'm Satin, district 1. I know who you are of course, Annie Cresta, Johanna Mason, and the wonderful Katniss Everdeen. It's a pleasure to meet you all." I look her in disgust, I did not need her admiration.  
"Annie Odair, actually" Annie says coldly, and then walks over to sit on the bed below Johanna's.  
"I'm going to have a shower" I declare, before jumping of the bunk and walking into the bathroom. Satin just stands their looking speechless.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

I throw on a casual, forest green dress, that ends just below mid-thigh, and white bow pumps before quickly braiding my hair to the side.

When I walk back out the bathroom Annie and Johanna are discussing timetables and Satin seems to have disappeared- not that I mind.  
"Katniss, look we've got all our classes together! Isnt that great?"  
"Yeah, do you know our class list yet?" I reply, hoping Peeta's with us.  
"No it just had a list of lessons and rooms and a map."  
I walk over and see what they are looking at. On the side of the wall there is a screen, split into 5. A map of the school/district 14, my timetable, Annie's, Jo's and Satin's. First we have breakfast, then assembly in the hall, History, break, style, free period in Rm 47, lunch and finally art.  
"We better be heading of to breakfast then" I say.  
"Oh shit yeah, and I haven't even got dressed yet!" Johanna replies, as I laugh.  
"I'll do your hair while you shove on some clothes and deodorant, ok?" Annie says, always the sensible one. "We will meet you out here after Katniss," she smiles at me.  
I wander over to chest of drawers by my bed, and I look through it. In one draw I have my beautiful pearl, the one Peeta gave me on the beach in the Quarter Quell, my family plant book and my memory book, with all the information and pictures of the dead in, my bow and arrow, some sticky notes, a pen and some framed pictures, one of me and Peeta, one of Prim and one of the 'star squad' team. I put the pictures on top of the draws, me and Peeta in the middle, then the others on either side. The other draws are empty apart from the bottom one, in which something slid around in when I opened it. I frown, wondering what it could be. I reach my hand in and grab it. It's small, and I gasp when I take it out, wondering how I had managed so easily to forget it. My engagement ring glistened in the sun streaming though the windows. It looked simple, but meant a lot more. The yellow diamond, set quite deep so it wouldn't catch on anything, matched the colour of dandelions perfectly, and inscribed on the inside of the ring were the words: forever and always. Only Peeta would be able to choose a ring so perfect for me.

**Review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of the characters  
  
After getting lost a few times, me, Johanna and Annie make it to the Canteen where they are serving breakfast. I look around and spot Peeta laughing, on a full table, with Finnick, some guys I recognise from district 12 and 13, and some other people I guess are new friends. On one side of Peeta is a pretty girl with auburn hair and delicate features just staring at him. Jealousy rises up in me. On his other side, I realise with a scowl, is Satin, staring at him like the other girl.

I go up and choose my breakfast- rassberry jam on toast- before going up to Peeta's table with a fake smile on my face. I plonk my plate on the table front of Peeta, before sitting down on his lap. I don't even say anything before I lock my lips onto his, our lips working in perfect harmony. The room goes silent but I only stop when I hear the scraping of chairs and I know Satin and the other girl have left. I take my lips of his and smile, looking into those gorgeous blue eyes.  
"What have you got today" I whisper, knowing that everybody's eyes are on us - apart from Annie's, 'cause she is always staring at Finnick whenever she can- and they probably thinking we are exchanging I love you's or something.  
"Assembly, history, break, style, free period, lunch and errm I think art?" he replys in that beautiful voice I've missed for so long. I smile at him and kiss him again, only it's softer than last time, leaving me wanting more. We kiss for what seems like ages - at least 5 minutes until Finnick clears his throat and me and Peeta glare at him, breaking the kiss. Annie is sitting beside Finnick, and Johanna beside her.  
"I think you should let each other eat breakfast now" Finnick mutters "or be content with eating of each others faces, dont mind us." Even though he doesnt even raise him voice, the whole room hears him because everyone stopped to listen - embarrassingly, even the cooks serving breakfast. Me and Peeta laugh, which causes everyone else to too, before they go back to their conversations. I turn round on Peeta's lap and start munching on my bread. It's no way as good as Peeta's homemade stuff, and I tell him as much. He chuckles and tells me he'll make some cheese buns this weekend.

After breakfast the bell rang, signifying the start of period 1, history. Me and Peeta walk in, hand-in-hand and go to the back of the classroom to sit next to Annie and Finnick. They all whisper stuff like "is it really them" or "omg I'm gonna have to ask for their autographs"! Me and Peeta just ignore them though and chat about when we should have our wedding.  
"Maybe we should have it on the week of?" suggests Peeta, smiling widely at the thought.  
"I don't know, it seems so far away though, maybe we should have it on a weekend? Plus, if we wait that long it won't be a summer wedding anymore," I reply.  
"Well it's up to you sweetheart" a voice says, only it isn't Peeta's.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! Who do you think the voice belongs to? I hope it isn't to easy to guess... REVIEW pretty please?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Hey, I'm so sorry for the short chapters! I will try to make this one longer though :D

Thank you so much for all your support- especially shesaysreal who I think is amazing, and I also think its amazing that she likes this story (because she is awsome!)! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of the characters.

Chapter 4:  
  
Me and Peeta turn round and gasp in shock at the face behind me. Who would of thought Haymitch would end up being our history teacher? I just hope he's sober enough.  
"Your our teacher?" Peeta bursts out in laughter and everybody turns round to look at us.  
"Yes, believe it or not, I will be your history teacher this year," Haymitch addresses the whole class now and starts walking up to the front and sits down at his desk. "Now, if you will be kind enough to stop your conversations about wedding plans and such," Hamitch stops and glares and us before carrying on "I will tell you what your doing today. Any questions?"  
A girl on the front row raises her hand, she has pale green skin so she must be from the Capitol. Hamitch looks at her and nods, indicating she could speak.  
"Who's getting married, sir?" Her voice is high and squeaks at the end.  
"I'm not sure, miss-"  
"Camara Grey, sir"  
"Stand up if you are engaged" Haymitch said with an evil grin on his face. I feel my cheeks burning up, but Peeta squeezes my hand and reminds me that we are together on this, and that I've been through much worse. So I just plaster a fake smile on my face and stand up with Peeta.  
"Omg my friends would be so jealous if I went to their wedding! Do you think they'll invite us?"  
"That girl doesn't realise how lucky she is, i mean, look how HOT Peeta is!"  
"There so sweet together, I can't wait! I so hope they broadcast this!"  
"Ever since they were in that cave together, I've had this crush on him."  
Whispers go around the room, and Haymitch mocks surprise.  
"Oh sweetheart, I didn't realise. Why didn't you tell me?"  
Me and Peeta walk up to Haymitch, then Peeta man hugs Hamitch, leaving him surprised.

Come on Katniss, this is the time to do it. I pick up my courage and say " Haymitch, we are getting married soon, probably the weekend after next, and I would like to ask you something. When I was 11, my father died down a mine. After that, my mother went into depression and I had to act the parent until me and Peeta were entered in to the Games. You were our mentor. You looked after us when times were tough, just like a dad should do. There may have been times when we didn't get along, or argued, but you are the closest thing to a father that I have. Will you walk me down the aisle?"  
Phew, I'm glad thats over.

Now that caught him by surprise. For once, he looks speechless, with no sarcastic comment up his sleeve. Boy, do I like that. He stutters out a "sure" and then we walk back to our seats.

Haymitch drones on about a project, but I dont listen and soon the bell rings for break, and Peeta attempts to teach me how to make cupcakes. I fail miserably so it ends up as Peeta doing all the work. When he's done, he presents to me around 9 cakes, each beautifully frosted with a name and a flower on each one. I smile when I see I have 3 cakes with my name on, the 1 each for Peeta, Finnick, Prim, Annie and Johanna. On mine and peetas cakes there are dandelions, on Prims there is a Primrose, On Annie's and Finnicks there is a bunch of 3 small red roses and on Johanna's there was a Gladiolus flower, meaning strength of character (or that's what Peeta said)!  
"Didn't I do well!" I joke, smiling.  
"Yeah... Now I thought Prim would probably be here too, so I did her one. If you have her number you could ring her and find out her dorm number." says Peeta, whilst pushing his hair out of his eyes. God, he looks so hot when he does that. Without hesitating, I lock my lips onto his and kiss him with all my heart...

...

"KATNISS!" Prim squeals, knocking her roommates out of the way to hug me.

Prim's long, blond hair is done up in a side braid- just like mine- and she hasn't changed abit since I said goodbye to her after the rebellion.  
Instead of coming back to district 12, she went to District 2 to continue her profession as Nurse. She was perfect for the job of course, and she was extremely happy about going, but I couldn't help but be sad when she said goodbye. I had always looked out for her, and cared for her more than my own life, so I was still naturally protective of her and I couldn't believe she was growing up so fast.

"Prim! Are you alright? You know you can always tell me anything," I said, worried about her as always.  
"I'm fine Katniss, its good to see you, are you alright?"  
"I'm fine," I try to say, because I'm suddenly shocked, and taken back to that memory when I sing to Rue while she dies.  
"Katniss?" I hear Peetas concerned voice behind me, but I can't speak, because behind Prim is a girl. A girl the same age as Prim, but looks the spitting image of Rue. Little Rue…

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5  
Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.**_

Chapter 5

I don't know what to do, I'm speechless, but that's ok because Ive never been good with words anyway. That's Peeta.  
I walk over to her and pull her into my arms. She looked shocked, but can probably deal with it, unlike me, shes probably more like Rue and Prim, strong but kind, and determined.  
"Oh umm, Katniss? This is Rues sister, Fuchsia, she's my room mate, and one of my best friends!" Prim says, smiling at Fuchsia when she finishes. I pull of Fuchsia and apologise.  
"I'm so sorry, it's just you look so much like Rue..." I trail of.  
"Its ok, I'm so glad I finally get to speak to you. You see, I wanted to thank you, on Rues behalf. I th-think you really h-helped to comfort h-her when she needed it most. She loved you, you know, even if you'd only spoke to each other a few times. You could see it in h-her eyes wh-when she..." Fuchsia broke down and Prim rushed to comfort her.  
"No, really, I should be thanking you. You don't know how many times she saved me, I would be long gone if it wasn't for her. It was the least I could do to comfort her while she... you know." I add, trying to comfort her, I don't want her feeling in my debt, that's just ridiculous!  
"Katniss, Peeta, if you wanna sit down, do," Prim says with a smile, motioning to a small navy sofa.  
For the first time, I look around. Prim's room is the spitting image of mine, but the colours are dark blue and pink, girly with a hint of sophistication. Like something Cinna would do. Cinna. I wonder if he's ok? Something tells me, deep down, that he's ok. I hope.

Peeta takes my hand and squeezes it, signalling it's the time to ask. I smile, picturing prim in a pretty pale blue dress, that is a lighter shade of Peeta's, but still brings his beautiful eyes out like a light in a dark room. But then I blink and I see another little girl by Prims side. No. Surely not? Maybe.  
When Fuchsia recovers, Prim looks up kind-of expectantly at us and gives me a look that just says "well?"  
First Peeta gives her the cake and she decides to share it with Fuchsia. Then Peeta announces that we are getting married, and while Prim is dancing around in joy and saying stuff like "i knew this would happen!" and "finally!", Peeta looks at me and whispers encouraging words in my ear. So I build up my courage and ready myself for a big speech like a gave to Haymitch.  
"Prim you know we are getting married soon and I was wondering if you would be one of my Flower girls?"I say to Prim, and then direct my attention to Fuchsia. "Fuchsia, I know I only met you a few minutes ago, but you have made a huge impression on me, and I feel as though I have known you forever, as you remind me so much of Rue. When we were in the arena, she talked so much about you and your brothers. I got the impression she cared about you like I do about Prim, like she would be willing to give up her life for you, just as I would do Prim. I would have wanted Rue to be their on my special day, and I'm sure she would have wanted you to join me on my special day, even if you didn't know me that well. I would have wanted her there to but maybe you being there will make her happy, if she's out there somewhere..." this time I trail of and brake down into tears. Peeta comforts me and Prim comforts Fuchsia who is silently crying at the mention of her dead sister. When I feel like I can talk again, I croak out "Will you be my 2nd Flower girl, with Prim?" before I hide my face in Peeta's well-toned six-pack. No one speaks. Everyone is silent in remembrance of Rue- or at least I am. A few minutes go by before Prim shrieks in excitement and rushes over to cuddle me and Peeta at the same time, before stating "Fuchsia and I will do it as long as Fuchsias family can come to!"  
"Of course they can! We are not sure when we will have it yet though, we want to settle in here first. And we have to think through all the people we are going to invite, like Haymitch, you guys, Portia, Cinna, Katniss' mum and Effie- hang on, do you know where Effie even is Katniss?" Peeta directs the last bit to me, but I'm just way too content with tracing Peeta's muscles through his thin shirt to be bothered to answer. So I just moan in response, forgetting Prim is right behind me. Peeta just laughs and stands up, forcing me to lift my head.  
When a bell rings, signalling the end of break, we realise we have to go to lessons. Prim tells us she and Fuchsia have Mathmatics, so me and Peeta say goodbye and walk of to what I think is in the direction of 'Style'. I just hope our teacher isn't some mental Capitolist who used to be District 1s stylist or something.  
"Oh shit!" says Peeta.  
"What?"  
"We didn't give out the cakes!" Always worried about his stupid cakes, there he goes again. I mean there amazing and everything, but really? His mind doesn't have to be so cake related.  
"Peeta, we can give out the cakes in class. What the teacher doesn't know won't hurt him!" I reply, smiling. Peeta just laughs.

We reach a door, and Peeta steps in first, then I do. I look around and see that Annie, Finnick and Jo are sat down already, Jo next to some boy I don't recognise. Peeta seems to spot that too, and says "Shall we sit with them or..." he trails of, but it doesn't really matter because I wasn't listening any way. I was frozen, because I had just seen 2 people who could have very well been dead for all I knew. One was our teacher, who had walked through a door at the front of the classroom, but didn't seem to notice me. The other was the boy sat next to Jo, who turned round laughing, but when he saw me with Peeta, he frowned darkly…

_**CLIFFHANGER!  
Sorry, couldn't resist putting these characters in! Who do you think they are?  
WHOEVER REVIEWS GETS FREE INVISIBLE CHOCOLATE! DON'T MAKE THE MISTAKE OF NOT REVIEWING! Or else! Mwhahahaha! (evil laugh ) :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hey guys! Some of you got the right answers, Im gonna have to try a bit harder to surprise you next time ;)

Just finished Unbelievable. It is the BEST! =D

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games Triology.

Chapter 6:

I glare back at the boy; remembering what he did. Prim luckily didn't die at his hands- but was severely injured. She was in hospital for months. I sat by her for the best part of it, Peeta occasionally bringing the beautifully decorated cookies that she loves, and then he would put his arms round me and sit. We didn't talk and I was so glad he just seemed to understand. I had risked so much her safety - I just couldn't beat to lose her. It broke me to see her like that; weak and mostly unconscious, being in so much pain she could barely utter a single word. And then what Gale did. He designed bombs with Beetee while he was in 13. He showed me them once- there was complicated ones that I didn't understand, but then also simple ones designed to cause as much devastation as possible - they were really evil devices. I didn't think much of them back then as what could be as awful as Snow did? One bomb, I remember, set of a small explosion - just enough to cause a few severe injuries, but not enough to kill everyone, so they could rush over and try to help the ones who were injured - before setting of a much larger explosion, causing things to catch fire.

What Gale did was so two-faced. It was his idea. They put those bombs in little boxes hanging of silver parachutes, and then dropped them onto the place Prim was helping out in medical supply's - in front of Snows mansion. The children, knowing that gifts were supposed to be in them, ran to the bombs. The 1st explosion went of, injuring a few young children. Of course, prim rushed to help some sweet faced orphan. Thats when the 2nd bomb went off. Prim caught on fire. I knocked people out of the way and stumbled across dead bodies before I could reach her and pore the contents of my secret water bottle on top of her. She fell to the ground, her normally bright blond hair burnt and black, her innocent eyes shut and her face paralysed into a scream. I couldn't get those images out of my head for months.

Afterwards, he left for 2. He left his family and friends into the hands of others. He ran away from apologies and explanations, not even saying goodbye. If I hadn't gone back to 12, and Greasy Sae had went to the Capitol to start up a new legal soup bar, all his family members would have been dead, and he wouldn't have even said goodbye.

If Cinna hadn't put that secret water skin in my mockingjay outfit, Prim would be dead. I have to thank Cinna.

And that's why I rush too Portia at the front of the classroom, giving Gale a dirty look that he deserves - and much much more - on the way.  
"Portia!"  
"Katniss! Peeta!"  
I look behind me, seeing Peeta running to hug Portia before I have the chance. Fair enough, she was his stylist, not mine.  
"Portia, where's Cinna?" I blurt out. I know it must sound terrible, no 'how are you?' or 'what brings you here?' but I need to know. Then all thoughts about Portia's feelings vanish from my mind when I feel a tap on my shoulder.  
"Cinna! I've missed you so much! Thank you so much! Thank you thank you thank you! If you didn't put that water skin in my outfit prim would be dead!" I basically shout as I hug him.  
I step back and glacé around the class. As I expected, everyone is watching us- again. Why can't we have some privacy? Some look upon us in awe, jealousy or just give us dirty looks. Cough- gale-cough. He obviously heard what I said about prim. He never changes. He'd murder a million people and still defend himself. I guess that's why I used to like him- he's stubborn, like me.

I look at Cinna. He looks normal, with his usual golden eyeliner, but if you look closely you can traces of scars and bruises. It's a wonder they didn't murder him.

Any ideas for what I could do next? I've got some up my sleeve, but if you guys are as AWSOME as I think you are they will probably be better than mine :)  
REVIEW! It makes me happy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sorry the last chapter was so small but I want this one to be really long so hopefully it will make up for it?

Chapter 7

Cinna smiles at me and I return it. I want to say that I'm sorry about what happened to him in the Capitol, but if it had happened to me I would just want to forget about it so I just don't. Instead I try to convey it in my eyes, but that probably won't work.  
"Katniss I'm fine. Remember what I told you? I channel my emotions into my work." He smiles at me again "and you don't have to thank me, in fact I should be thanking you."  
"What for?" I ask. Im kinda curious. What have I done? I'm always in someone's debt and throughout all me and Peeta have been through I was never particularly nice to him. Until now. Until I realised it had been him all along. I guess I was just too scared to realise it. Honestly, I can be completely oblivious sometimes.  
"What have you done? There's a never ending list of what you've done. YOU saved Prim, not me. You're the one that thought about it and did it. YOU saved me, and also saved millions of other innocent people. YOU put your life at risk for oth-"  
"Stop it! You make me sound like I'm a legend or something. Just because I was the Mockingjay, people think that I'm awesome and brilliant or something. I'm not alright! There are way better people out there, like you, Peeta, Potia, Prim, My dad, Annie, Finnick, Johanna, Rue, Rues little sister Fuchsia, Pollux, Boggs, even Effie, Haymitch and Plutarch." Everyone's listening now. Peeta and Portia stopped there chattering when they heard there names. It's bizarre. I never thought I'd have an argument with Cinna about 'how great I am'.

I think about all the people that I named. The majority of them are dead. And the worst thing? They all died for me. I break down.

Arms wrap around me. I can take a guess who they are by their smell. Peeta smells like sugar and cinnamon. Cinna and Portia smell like freshly washed clothes. Annie and Finnick smell like saltwater. And Johanna smells like trees and B.O! I stiffly my laugh in Peetas chest. Luckily, they just think I'm sobbing.

It's awkward when we break apart because the rest of the class are staring at us. But then Johanna has a go at Gale because he didnt come and comfort me when he's my 'best friend'. Annie, Finnick and Jo go and sit down on a table- although not near Gale again. Portia says hello to the class and Cinna shoos me and Peeta into a dressing room of the side of the classroom, following us quickly behind. In front of me is a large table, with a storing place for shoes underneath. On the wall in front is a large mirror and a door slightly open, revealing a bathroom and prep room. On one side of the walls are lots of dresses- I recognise some as mine, the wedding dresses, my fire dress, my mockingjay outfit and the girly ones I wore when we were trying to convince Capitol I was just a young girl desperately in love- but also lots more. On the other side is some suits and tux's- some of which are Peeta's. There is also a cabinet for accessories and a few chairs dotted around the room.  
"We took some dresses from your wardrobe at home - I thought you wouldn't mind Katniss, it's not like you to wear them. We already had all of Peetas suits so we didn't need to take any from him. We also made more outfits." Cinna explains. "To earn our respect from the class and to let them know that we actually are capable, unlike some teachers, we are going to tell them that we were the stylists from district 12 for the last 2 hunger games'. We also created a video of all the different outfits and styles. Unfortunately for you Katniss, you are the model for the majority of them. Don't be mad please Katniss." Surprisingly, I'm not mad. The whole country's seen me in them anyway, what matters if they show it again? And I would do it anyway, for Cinna. He may think he's in debt of me, but I know better.  
"It's fine, Cinna, really. Why are all these dresses here anyway?"  
"Well, this Friday in assembly, we are having a fashion show. We were going to ask if you guys and your friends could be the models?" He says doubtfully, not meeting my eyes. He obviously thinks I'm not the type to say yes- and a few years back I never would have. But then I met Peeta. He changed a lot of things for me and I love him because of it. One of the things he said was "You only live once Katniss. So every opportunity you get, I want you too take the bull by the horns and go for it!" He reminds me so much of my dad.

I squeal and hug Cinna!  
"Of course we will do it! I can't wait! How many other people do you want Cinna? There's Annie, Johanna and Finnick. Johanna might take abit of persuading, but I'm sure they will all love it!"  
"Yeah that would be great. I'm sure the school will love you!" Cinna smiles.  
"I hope so. Hopefully we didn't kill any of their family members though..."  
"Probably not. And anyway, you're all friends right? Every girl has a crush on either Finnick or Peeta here, and you'll be fine because you were the Mockinjay. People look up to you guys. You're my nieces idol."  
"Oh really? I don't see why I am but tell her me and Peeta would love to meet her sometime." I guess everyone has there idol. Mine was Jo when I was small - but I'd never tell her that, she wouldn't be able to fit her head through the door - it was because she seemed so strong, even though she was in the Hunger Games she never broke down or anything. She think no one loves her, but I do, as a friend.

Cinna goes out to get Annie, Finnick and Jo while me and Peeta go get prepped. Fun.

Octavia, Venia and Flavius are themselves. Full of their usual Capitol gossip, they chatter about the new range of sparkly and glossy lipsticks at a shop called "Lavinia's Beauty and Spar Emporium" and such, while they return me to "beauty base 0".

When they are done with me, they do whatever they do with men on Peeta. Then we step of of the prep room.

Cinna is explaining what is happening to Annie, Finnick and Johanna. When Cinna spots us, he hands us some outfits.  
"You should wear these. We've also filled your closets with clothes we think you'll like, made just for you. We left your old clothes in there too, just in case. Oh, and I almost forgot, shoes!" he adds, putting shoes on the table.  
My outfit is consisted of all shades of greens, but mostly forest green. Scatterings of leaves fall down the side, looking extremely realistic. The belt is plaited brown leather, simple but stylish. It's short, pretty and practical. On me, it stops a few inches above the knee. I normally don't like dresses, but the ones Cinna make suit me so well.

The shoes are casual flats - thank god! I don't think I would have managed another pair of heels. They are a creamy brown colour - matching the belt. A thin braid joins the sole and shoe together, and a bow sits on top. It's the perfect outfit for me.  
"Thank you so much Cinna" I say.

Peeta has a green checked shirt that matches my outfit and jeans. Next to each other, we look gorgeous. Made for each other.  
"You look adorable sweetheart" Everyone turns around to look at Haymitch sneering.  
"What do you want Haymitch" Peeta speaks, they had always gotten along better than me and him.  
"The headmistress wants to speak to you, Katniss and Peeta." Haymitch says, then leaves.

Me and Peeta look at each other, then at Cinna.  
"Where is the Head Cinna?" I ask.

Cinna directs us to the Head's office, and the corridors are full of kids. When peeta asks why, Cinna explains that our prep went into lunch.  
"See you guys tommorow. " He says before leaving us in front of a door. To my surprise, it has a plague that reads "Headmistress Trinket."

"No" me and Peeta say in unison under our breaths, before Peeta knocks on the door.  
"Come in!" squeaks the Capitol accent that Effie has perfected.  
I push open the door.  
"Effie!"  
"Katniss, Peeta your late! You've messed up my whole schedule!" Trust Effie to have a scheduele.  
"Sorry Effie, we came as fast as we could. We've just been prepped and styled. We missed lunch to see you." Peeta sweet talks her, it works of course, he could talk anyone round. "Oh I'm so sorry, you can have tea and biscuits with me. You both look lovely by the way, was it Cinna and Portia?"  
"Yes their planning a fashion show this Friday and we are in it"  
"Oh really? It's going to be amazing, I just know it."  
Peeta and Effie chatter on while she gets the tea ready.

10 MINUTES LATER

Once we've finished the food, Effie surprises us both by saying  
"Look, I really wanted to talk to you about your wedding. I'm sure you've got plans and I was wondering if I could organise it sort of thing? I'll get some paper and we can jot it down." Effie says, obviously not taking no as an answer.  
"Plutarch, president Paylor and me, we plan a what we are going to call a 'bank holiday'. You kids will get a week off for a special occasion. You see, next Monday is the anniversary of the end of the Rebellion, and we think it would be great for you to have your wedding then. I have a few ideas if you want to hear them?" She looks over at Peeta.  
"Yeah, sure." he says.  
"Well, I think I be got a schedule for you somewhere... Here it is! So I'll read it out for you shall I? And don't worry, you don't have to worry about money, I'll deal with that. I thought you should have a night out separately, Katniss' is called a hen night, it's all girls. Peeta yours will be a Stag do, that's all boys. Then, Monday morning, you have your wedding breakfast - separately again - its tradition for the bride and groom not to see each other until the aisle on the day of the wedding - its bad luck or something. Then it's your actual wedding. For the wedding night you will stay at hotel in the capitol and for 3 days you will stay there and go to parties, banquets and such. Then it's kind of like the victory tour. You will go to each district for a day, then spend a night on the train to the next. The last district will be 4, where your going on a cruise for 6 days. A cruise is basically a ship with everything on, I've heard it's better than the Capitol!" Effie finishes and she looks like she's out of breath.  
"Well that's planned then!" Peeta says cheerfully and I stifle a laugh.  
"Its 3 weeks in total. All the people invited to your wedding will be on the cruise. And the staff of course!" Effie laughs. She always had a wierd sense of humor.

Just then the bell rings, signally the end of lunch.

**Do you like the plans for the wedding? If have any suggestions for some drama I'll put it in there**

Next time: an art lesson with a familiar face. Who do you think it's gonna be?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games Triology

chapter 8

Me and Peeta walk in hand in hand, to our art classroom. Knowing him, he is probably secretly excited for this lesson. It will one of the few things he actually enjoys - and is extremely good at art, although he'd never admit it.

We sit down on a table with Annie Finnick and Jo on. Im quite surprised that it's not full; girls are normally drooling over Finnick. However, Johanna is with them, and everyone is scared of her. It's not surprising though, she did rip someone's throat out with her own teeth.

Annie, Fiinick and Jo now seem to have been prepped. Annie is wearing a dress similar to mine, but it's blue and is very floaty- like water. Finnick is wearing a shirt that has only 3 buttons done up, exposing his beautifully tanned six-pack to the world. Jo is wearing dark, blood red skinny jeans and a cropped black top. Like mine, their outfits seem to fit their personalities perfectly, something only Cinna is able to create.  
"I can't wait till Friday! Did you see all the pretty dresses Cinna showed me? They were gorgeous... just like you Finnick," Annie finishes dreamily, kissing Finnick on the cheek. She's in her own little world, talking to nobody in particular about the dresses. I can't believe someone can get so happy over a few outfits - its only some material right? Mind you, I guess I am sorta looking forward to what Cinna has put in my wardrobe for everyday use, I'm not one for big, pretty dresses and such, but pretty and practical clothes, that fitted perfectly on me and my personality? Maybe.

We all chat about random things, but I stop as soon as I see the teacher out of the corner of my eye. My Hunters hearing comes in useful sometimes.

_Flashback  
The teacher looks vaguely familiar, but I just can't place him anywhere in my mind. Blond, slightly messy hair and blue eyes, he would have been from the Merchant side of District 12. It's not until I hear Peeta gasp from beside me that I realise who it is though. I suddenly have a flashback._

I was walking home from school one day, though the square, looking at the shops. I wanted to get Prim something for the reaping the next day, something to take her mind if things. She wasn't eligable for the Hunger games yet, but was old enough to worry about me. I wanted a ribbon or something alike, she liked that sort of thing. I had been saving up all month, shooting extra squirrels and such to trade.

But when I passed the bakery, I knew what she would just love. I go through the door and a bell rings. The boy at the counter looked like a boy from my class but slightly different. He was taller, and had a more mischievous glint to his deep blue eyes. His hair was slightly ruffled from where he ran his hand through it, and there was a trace of flour on his left cheek.  
End of flashback  
  
I snap back to reality as Peeta runs up to Rye, his older brother. Next to each other, you can see they would look like identical twins if it weren't for Peetas scars and the more haunted look on his face. You may think you have escaped the games, but they never really leave you.

Peeta jumps up out of his chair and runs over to Rye, pulling him into a half-hug men do sometimes. They speak to each other quietly, and I feel sorry for them because that's as much privacy as they will get at the moment. However, some people have other ideas.

Before I can even figure what's happening Johanna has ran towards them, and doesn't even introduce herself before saying something to them and turns round to me with a smirk on her face. Peeta and Rye both have a look of shock and gratitude on their faces. I cringe, knowing whatever Jo's done is going to be bad. They converse again, before Rye walks over to me.  
"Hey Katniss, I'm Rye, Peeta's brother." He says. His voice is deep and comforting, like Peeta's.  
"I know" I whisper, I mean, we did live in the same district and went to the same school. "You won the wrestling competition. Peeta came secound." I smile, thinking of Peeta.  
"Yeah well, I was always better than him really. First wrestling, now I'm teaching him art," he jokes and i laugh. Now I can see the difference in them, Rye is more playful but Peeta is kinder and more thoughtful.  
"I'm very grateful you volunteered to teach this lesson, and I can honestly say I wasn't expecting it. Umm, I'm not really sure how good you are, but I'm certain you can control this class. Just threaten them with your bow, you'll be fine." I laugh but decide to play along, I'll get Jo back later. I will have authority over her...  
"Yeah Im not at all good with stuff like this, but I'll just make them draw themselves or something." I say, mmaking it up as I go along.  
"Oh, a self-portrait? Funny, I was going to do that. And if you want to, you can do one to!" He says. I really don't want to one but he said I don't have to.  
"Oh no I er, don't really think that is necessary." I say, trying hard bit to offend him. He will be brother in law, after all!  
"Oh you don't want to. Peeta said you were a bad liar." Rye fakes hurt.  
"Well I can see your not a good actor either," I reply, grinning. He laughs.

5 MINUTES LATER

"Today I will be your teacher, not permanently obviously, because I'm not at all good at art."  
"Why are you filling in then?" a girl with long blond hair, in a braid - the way I do it - asks. I wonder why she copied my hair?  
"I was just coming to that!" I snap, suddenly annoyed. "Peeta and his brother, your teacher, are having some catching-up time because they haven't seen eachother since before the rebellion. So for my fiancées sake, I volunteered to cover this lesson." I glare at Jo, "I would like you to draw a self-portrait. Jo, why don't you hand out the paper and pencils? Their in that draw over there." I point at a draw to my left and smile sweetly at her. She returns the smile, but it's obvious that underneath she's abit put of. This is very entertaining.

Soon I'm walking in-between tables, getting to know some people. There are some nice people I like, mainly because they don't mention the hunger games or the rebellion, but some are just seem to hate me already. Satin is best friends with Glitter, Glimmers twin, and when I saw her I had to fight hard to get the picture of Glimmer, Tracker-Jacker stung and still clutching her/my bow and arrows, out of my head. Some people gawp at me, some I can feel staring at the back of my head, but when I turn around, they look away, blushing. Some ask me questions, and i try my best not to be sarcastic or rude, but it's really hard when someone asks you  
"Are you proud of yourself for winning the games and being the mockingjay for the rebellion?"  
No! Of course I'm not proud that lots of people died at my hand! I'm not a career, I never planned to win.

For the rest of the lesson I sat with Annie Finnick and Jo. Finnick seems to be quite good at drawing and is helping Annie, having finished, and Jo is just doodling. It's quite good, there's some trees and a stick person below a sign that says 'welcome to district 7'. Finnick has drawn himself in only boxers, posing and flexing his muscles. He smirks when Annie tells him it's not as good as the real thing and she kisses him on the lips, full-on, and me and Jo look away.  
"You get used to it" she says, laughing at my discussed face. "And it's not unlike you and Peeta!" Good point, I think, but don't say it.

When the bell rings, Rye and Peeta come back in.  
"My name is Rye Mellark, please call me Rye. I apologise for not being your teacher today, but I'm sure you had a great time with Katniss," he smiles warmly at me. He then dismisses us, but me, Peeta, Jo, Annie and Finnick stay behind awhile to chat. Then we depart our different ways to our dorms. Peeta is going to bake some cakes and bread, because apparently Effie installed a kitchen just for him next to his dorm. We realise his and Finnicks room is next to ours, and Finnick comes into our dorm to spend more time with Annie.

We all look in our closets to find that we've actually still got our old wardrobes with our old clothes in, and we've all got a new walk in wardrobe to share. On the mirror there is a note  
Katniss, Annie and Johanna,  
You have each got a wall to yourself, but seeing as your all around the same size you can share if you want. The room is similarly set out like the one you were in earlier so things should be easy to find. Shoes under the table, accessories in the draws on your left, and clothes around on the walls. Your prep team left some shampoo, conditioner and moisturiser out for you, so I put them in your bathroom.

Meet me and Portia friday morning so we can discuss and work on you for the day. You will have no lessons on Friday so feel free to sleep in.

Hope you like it,  
Cinna

I read it out loud to the girls while they are - at least in Annie's case - enthusiastically looking through the clothes on their walls. I look to mine and finger through some of them. They are colour coded and I note that there are more green and red ones than other colours. There are a few black and grey outfits but not many, Cinna is obviously trying to get me to wear some colour. He's done some camo stuff that will be excellent for hunting, and instead of the pretty dresses I thought there would be there are more practical things that I would actually enjoy wearing. There are a few dresses though, and they, again, are brilliant. There is a shorter version of my fire dress I wore for the interview and a few, simpler others. Most are shorter to allow me to excersize in them, although some are long for show. When I will wear the long ones, I really don't know.

I leave Annie Finnick and Jo to go to have a shower and change. The showers are like those in the Capitol and I think I may have finally figured them out. I choose rose-fragranced wash, laughing as I remember Peeta and Caesar's exchange. I use the shampoo, which smells like lavender, but don't use the conditioner, as I really don't see the point in it. No one's going to judge you on how soft your hair is, right?

I pull on a tight camo catsuit, grab my fathers hunting jacket and walk to Effie's office. I knock on the door and hardly wait a second before Effie flings the door open, a bright smile on her face.  
"Katniss! I wasn't expecting you!" That must be Effies polite way of saying why are you here.  
"I was wondering if there was anywhere I could hunt? I mean, I'll give half the meat and herbs to the school kitchens and the other half to Peeta. It's just, I don't know what to do." I say.  
"Oh, didn't you here me earlier? There will be archery lessons in the woods, and I'm sure I can trust you enough to use them to hunt. You may come across the odd hut, dont go in them because that's where the archery trainers live. And," she reaches onto the table and takes a Capitol-type gadget. "This is a mobile phone. It's like those in your victors homes, but you can use it anywhere. Numbers are saved on it, just press on this button and stroll through until you find the one you want." I don't really see what the point in it is, I can protect myself, but I graciously accept it knowing Effie will just leave it in my dorm or something if I don't. Effie gives me directions to the forest, and I'm soon there.

I think it may be the same one I use at district 12 because the trees and plants are similar. I decide to gather until I find one of the huts Effie was talking about. Hopefully they will lend me a bow. I know Effie said I shouldn't go in them, but if someone's in there, what's the harm? I'll ask if I can use a Bow and arrow, that's all. I don't feel like a trek back to 12, and it will probably take about a day. I can do it this weekend, and ask Peeta if he needs anything as well.

When I finally come across a hut, I find that no-one is actually in it. Great. However, maybe it's better this way. The door is unlocked so i just walk straight in there. I know it sounds bad, but I've done much worse in life. If they catch me, I can always claim I've gone slightly mental. Or 'mentally disorientated' as the hospital in 13 put it.

The hut is small and cozy. On one wall, lots of different weapons line it. Swords, daggers, ropes, spears, guns, even a trident. But I'm not interested in any of those. On the bottom left corner of the wall, are bow and arrows. About three, I think. One wooden, one plastic and one metal. I try them all, and finally decide on the wooden one. It's not perfect, it's tighter than mine, but it's better than nothing.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
